


没有Doctor的宇宙

by CyanTreeL



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanTreeL/pseuds/CyanTreeL
Summary: Master从那场大战逃离，当他终于回归时，却要面对一个没有时间领主、没有Gallifrey、没有Doctor的宇宙。作为最后一位时间领主，他该如何自处？正如你所想，这篇有点AU。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章  嘀嗒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cosmos Without The Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531784) by [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon). 



> 作者注：  
> 我是德国人，所以如果文章中有什么语法错误的话，非常欢迎大家向我反馈（当然，其他错误也欢迎提出啦哈哈）。这是我第一次用英语写这么长的文章，以前只写过对话体同人。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 非常感谢作者给我授权翻译这篇小说，我只拥有翻译权，其他一切权利都属于原作者Rae_Saxon！  
> 翻译和校对都是我，如果有问题希望能指出，谢谢！

_嘀嗒_

有一件事真的很困扰他，时间到底是怎么嘀嗒嘀嗒流逝的呢？

当然，他现在知道了（一直就知道），时间走的时候并没有真的发出嘀嗒的声音。但时间也不是静止的，时间在他周围不停地走、流动、刺激着他。他能在意识深处感受到时间的存在，在他的血管中奔流，那么鲜活、恣意。

_嘀嗒_

他当然不认为时间会停止。他自己就是时间领主，他知道时间永远都不会停止，除了当它真的停下的时候。

但他就是有种很奇怪的感觉。你从人类变回时间领主，回到你自己的空间和时间线，结果发现时间照样在流逝，有没有你都一样。

_嘀嗒_

就在这时，他察觉到寂静在逼近。意识外，除了时间嘲弄般的嘀嗒声什么都没有，意识内，死一般、令人生惧的寂静，是他平生所见之最。他深吸一口气，对即将发现的事情有些害怕，他真的要这么做吗。

但他们肯定不会……那只是一场普通的、小规模的战争，怎么会让他陷入无尽的沉寂？怎么会灭绝他的同族只留下他一人？

_嘀嗒_

他正在做唯一明智的事情，经历几个小时痛苦，焦虑、苦苦思索的大脑只能想到这件事了。他敞开心灵，屏蔽嘀嗒声，拥抱和感受围绕在他身边的时间。他任凭意识游离，穿过时空漩涡，穿越整个宇宙，寻找那一缕意识，只要它还存在，不管距离多远都一定会被自己找到。

Master屏住呼吸，感受着意识在寂静中游走，然而除了寂静之外没有任何回应。他突然明白，Doctor不会回应自己了，于是他决定再也、再也不呼吸了。

他吸了一口气，开始谴责自己，默默咒骂自己身体的背叛、对氧气的需求和不断的求生欲望。这一切将他带向了何方？一个没有时间领主、没有Gallifrey、没有Doctor的宇宙……

_嘀嗒_

他深深吸了一口气。

他情绪失控了。他是Master，从不会情绪外露，屈服于……悲痛，他根本不承认自己在难过。通常情况下是这样，但是他不得不承认，变成多愁善感的人类躲藏了几个世纪之后，他可能对掌控自己的情绪有点力不从心。

再次呼吸。

好吧，他决定了，他要活下去。他会想办法离开这里，统治一个可爱的小星球，然后想办法扭曲时空把Doctor给找回来，或者去征服宇宙。他还没决定好呢。

_嘀嗒嘀嗒_

_嘀嗒嘀嗒_

没错，他很有可能就去征服宇宙什么的了。说实话，Doctor一直都是他征服宇宙路上的阻碍，但不正是因为这个，他才从一开始就对那位时间领主感兴趣的吗？

而且……宇宙尽在他手中之后，他还是可以把他找回来啊。换句话说，就是当他终于主宰一切的时候，他要让Doctor看看：他死了一点用也没有，他胆敢再死一次。

他其实更喜欢这个计划。

于是，Master走出教授的房间；摆脱那几百个人，那些人依赖Yana——一个创造物、一个根本就不存在的人——生存；他走出角色的束缚，从内疚、悲伤、难过，和作为人类的这段时间带给他的一切中挣脱。他会再次成为Master，因为那个伤心哭泣的男孩已经永远地死去了，而且他不可能再让他活过来。Master找到了他的TARDIS，它伪装成一个任何人都进不去的储藏室，在不引人注意的角落里静静沉睡了数个世纪，落满了灰尘。

他，Master，万物主宰，走了进去，这是他的权利，他走近控制台，很高兴又找回了过去的自己，那个掌控一切的自己。他没有注意到，自己手中的怀表在不久之前恢复意识的时候就已经碎了，所以他听到的时钟持续不断走动的嘀嗒声不可能是这个表发出来的。

_嘀嗒嘀嗒_

_嘀嗒嘀嗒_


	2. 如果你知道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我还是觉得自己的英语不太靠谱，我查了好多标点的规则，英语里面逗号的用法好奇怪啊……如果我用错的话，希望大家能指出来，谢谢啦！  
> 还有，阅读愉快呀哈哈：）
> 
> 译者注：  
> 这篇文的时间线是这样的：Master从时间大战逃脱，变成人类Yana教授，第一章的时候Master不知怎么地打开了怀表，变回了时间领主，他感应Doctor但是没有回应，以为Doctor死了，时间领主就剩他一个人。他驾驶Tardis来到2006年的地球，（第二章）接S2E3（学校重聚，莎拉简）的时间。

他一直很讨厌地球，那个又小又原始的星球，讨厌Doctor对它那么着迷。他也讨厌晴天，一到晴天别人就兴奋地到处闲逛聊天，他的内心深处却只有痛苦和黑暗。

他一直很好奇那些人是怎么做到的，过着无关紧要的人生，那些没有人会在意的人生起起落落，人们之间的关系持续不会超过一阵风的时间，一次小小的天气变化。他从来就没搞懂过那些人，在这一点上他倒是很同意Doctor的说法，不过他不会说自己永远都不会了解他们，虽然他从来没有尝试过就是了。

但现在，相比浩瀚混乱宇宙中的一切，他觉得那些人离他最近、跟他最亲密。这就是Doctor离开Gallifrey时感受到的吗？这个星球上所有的人，不满足于庸俗的命运给予他们的安排，带着愚蠢的情绪过着忙忙碌碌的人生，太难以忍受，太难以控制了，这一点和Doctor很像。

他想，还不够像，他们没有他聪明，也没有他有趣，也不像他那样在某些时候特别无趣可笑，不像他有一种莫名其妙的道德感，不像他……

思绪停在了这里，他看着只有一个太阳的天空，闻着不怎么干净的空气，感受着不够强劲的微风，没有再想下去。Doctor是什么样已经无所谓了，因为这天空、空气、风，都不是他想要的样子。

一切都不是他想要的样子。站在宇宙中他最厌恶的星球上，这可能是Master第一次意识到：这一切同样不是Doctor想要的。

Master的恨意、变成一个原始种族的愤怒、他尝到的那些嫉妒和痛苦……这些都不重要了。如果Doctor所做的一切只是想要在这个和Gallifrey人相似的种族那可怕的空虚中寻求一些安慰，如果他只是想在这个不是家乡的地方寻求一条生存之路……他本来永远都不可能理解的，但他现在觉得自己懂了。

他的脑子里有一个声音，很可怕很可怕的噪音，伴随着每一次永无止尽的敲击，那个声音越来越响。他闭上眼睛，阳光洒在鼻子上，感受不到一丝温暖，他静静听着。那是死寂的声音，是非理性的声音，那种让人毛骨悚然的疯狂慢慢涌向他，企图填补Gallifrey在他脑中留下的空白。他的意念搜寻着任何一丝声音，然而除了意念和如何解决问题的想法外，什么都没有。

Master不知道自己是该感到安慰还是忧愤，是该渴望它还是咒骂它，但他知道的是，不管怎么样他都摆脱不了那个声音，于是他拥抱它，聚精会神地听着，听着，直到他放空大脑，眼眶湿润。

不，不能这样。他还是Master，他才不会坐在这儿任由自己像人类猿猴一样悲春伤秋。他才是掌控一切的人。他有个计划，好吧，虽然只是计划的第一步，不过这也够了。Doctor每次跌跌撞撞闯入他统治的世界试图打败他的时候，不也是连个计划都没有嘛。

他笑了笑。好吧，这次行动他要致敬Doctor，虽然另一位时间领主完全不会赞同他的计划，他依旧要这样做，谁让Doctor不在这儿阻止他呢，这是他自己的错。

Master抬腿向前走去。他不知道从哪开始，怎么开始，也不知道去哪儿。在这个荒芜的星球上，他没什么想去的地方，也没有可以求助的人。于是他径直朝面前的第一幢大楼走去，希望能给他下一步计划带来什么灵感。或许他可以当个首相，让地球陷入某种悖论，能让他回到过去把Doctor从他自己的时间线里拉出来，真是个好主意，他很想这么做。只需要一些先进技术、一台能黑进去的电脑，然后他就能用TARDIS去……

哦可真棒，是个学校，他最不需要的东西。大声吵闹的小孩儿在他脚边乱跑。他嘟囔了一声，正要转身回TARDIS，这时有人绊了他一下。

“哦，对不起！”女人大叫一声，突然停了下来。

Master下意识喊了回去，脑子里的声音越来越大，猛烈地敲击着，让他不由自主紧张起来。他的内心充满了愤怒和痛苦，这些情绪增强了他的所有情感，成为一股无法驯服的洪流。

然后他吓了一跳，他竟然认识这个女人。

她老了，黑发在布满皱纹的脸上飞舞，眼神里充满了困惑，因为他刚才正准备说她是只没有礼貌的猿猴，然后停在了“没有”这儿，他很清楚面前的人是谁。

Master的心怦怦直跳，他觉得自己好蠢，两个心脏竟然因为一个地球女人激动起来，怎么都不肯消停。这就是他的联系，他可以借此找出到底发生了什么，一种他也不相信的命运的联系。

莎拉·简·史密斯。

（*时间线为S2E3校园重聚，莎拉简来学校调查。）

“你说什么？”她一脸困惑地问道。

Master忍不住笑起来。“我刚想说的是，亲爱的史密斯女士，见到你我真是太高兴了。”

“有意思，”女人干巴巴地说，“刚有一瞬间我还以为你要说‘没有礼貌’。”

“绝不可能。”

“当然不是了。好吧，那你能好心告诉我你怎么知道我名字的？”

“我是Doctor的朋友。”好吧，这话也并非全是谎言，不是吗？反正也无所谓了，Doctor肯定不会抗议的，因为他已经死了。

这依旧让他心痛。

但是莎拉简的眼睛瞪大了，“Doctor？你知道他在哪儿吗？你见过他？”

这就是了，他的联系，这就是他获取情报的机会。脑袋里的死寂更大声了，痛苦、猛烈地冲击着他的意识。他只想让它停下来，好疼，好疼，好疼，好疼……

“没有，”他简短地说，“我不知道他在哪，我离开了……一阵，等我回来的时候他已经不在了。”

他思考了一会儿，意识到Doctor永远不在了的那一刻，自己的表情也是这样吗？她的整张脸都瘪了，眼睛中透出绝望和坚定，他能看出来她在寻求某种出路，一种希望，寻找能让她相信Doctor还活着的东西。

终于，她似乎恢复了镇静，深吸一口气笑着看向他，显然是在鼓励他。

“没事，他对我也这样。也许你很幸运，他会回来找你的，不过我可不指望这个了。不管怎么样，如果你需要帮助的话……”

“饶了我吧，”Master打断了她的话，“他不会来找我的，他已经死了。而且我也不需要别人帮助，根本就没有解决办法，反正在这个地方和在你这里没有。你走吧，去过你那碌碌无为的小日子吧。”

“至少在我统治地球之前，能过多久就多久吧”，这话他没说出来，只是想想就感到非常满足。

他转身走开，然而她的话让他僵在了原地。

“不！”她在他身后喊道，“你错了。我已经很久没有见过他了，我一直担心他是不是死了，非常担心，但我现在知道了……如果他真的离开了的话，我会感觉到的，天空会哭泣，繁星会吟唱，阳光会暗淡……你不觉得你也会知道吗？如果你是他的朋友，你知道他是谁，不是吗？你会知道到的。”

他缓缓转过身，充满杀气，他的眼睛冰冷，看向莎拉简时冷酷而狠毒。

“是，我会的。”

说完他就走了，再也没有回头。

Master不相信命运，而莎拉简却在那所被外星生物入侵的学校里见到Doctor时，在自己也没有意识到的情况下开始理解他为什么不相信命运了。

命运对他太残酷了。是命运，让他相信此刻正站在她面前的绝妙的男人已经死了，让他相信天空在哭泣、繁星在吟唱、阳光暗淡了，命运让他离所渴望的一切如此、如此之近，却也让他在阴郁和悲伤中离开，与之擦肩而过。

当她提起这个奇怪的男人时，Doctor只是耸了耸肩，说“我以前从来没见过他，以后应该会认识的。不过他听上去好像不怎么友好啊，是吧？”而莎拉简却在想，他只差一点儿，她真希望他当时能和自己一起走进这所学校。她知道那种感觉，想到Doctor死了，那种可怕、心力交瘁的感觉。

Doctor却好像不怎么在意，他耸耸肩朝她咧嘴笑着，那灿烂的笑容点亮了整个宇宙，好像一切又恢复了正常，虽然只是暂时的。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间领主见到时间领主，砰，火星四溅，哦不，我的错，其实这是一只戴立克炸了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 这章发生在212。赛博人入侵地球，人们看到“鬼魂”以为是自己死去的亲人回来了。

~五年后~

他在颤抖。一切都按照计划进行，呃，至少他是这么想的。入侵地球快要准备好了，人类早已经接受了家里出现的赛博人。他们可真是一群愚蠢又有自毁倾向的猿猴，似乎没有一个人预感到即将发生的事情。

准确来说，是完全一个人都没有意识到。

Master静下心来，想要集中注意力。他在办公室里来回踱步，围着桌子绕圈。

问题是——这个问题越发频繁地出现在他的脑海中，他一点都不喜欢——这也太容易了。像这样掌控地球是个绝妙的计划，也是他最喜欢的、近乎完美的计划。

却没有人站在身后为他鼓掌。

也没有人会竭尽全力阻止他，用那双小狗眼睛向他投去愤怒的目光。

他的才华甚至得不到赏识，因为这一切完全没有必要。他根本用不着什么计划，不用展现任何才华，就能在没有人反抗的情况下掌控这个星球。他脑袋里的鼓声一刻都没有停过，提醒着他所做的一切都还不够、不够好，简直毫无意义，正如整个宇宙一样，毫无意义。

他在过去几个世纪里努力想要得到的一切都失去了意义，哦，他每天一次次抵抗鼓声，脑袋却越来越疼，就好像有人在他大脑里不停地打鼓，一下一下残忍地敲打着‘Doctor 已经死了’这几个字，永远都不会停止。

Master曾经一直觉得自己无懈可击，但他现在却不禁在想，真正掌控他的，究竟是他自己，还是脑袋里那持续不停的鼓声。

他在办公室里走来走去，正是想摆脱这些想法，这些噪音中的杂念。没什么效果——当然不会有用了——但他毕竟试过了，因为这是他唯一能做的事，而且没那么让人难过。

他，The Master，正在失去控制。

所以警报响起的时候，Master实际上有点感激它分散了自己的注意力。他要去处理警报的事，虽然可能用不了很长时间，但至少能让他不去想那些事情。

不过他不得不说，他是真的没有想到会是戴立克。

“你是戴立克的敌人！”

好吧，这有什么好反对的，他确实是。

“更重要的是，”Master说道，“你们是我的敌人。”

“你是时间领主。”

“哦，你的扫描仪这么显示的是吧？”他干巴巴地回应，“没错，我是时间领主，事实上我是最后一个，所有时间领主中仅剩的唯一一个。我承认我还不太了解最新情况，但我确定你们肯定跟这件事有关，不如你们跟我说说？”

但他们没这个心情，这也怪不了他们，闲聊和喝茶叙旧不是他们的天性，也不是他的，或者至少他表现出来是这个样子，这样挺好的。他忍受着像是尖刀刺入心脏的痛苦。两个入侵的戴立克中，有一个还在说话。

“你是Doctor，你是戴立克的敌人，我们要消灭你。”

他挣扎了几秒钟才镇定下来，最终还是躲开了戴立克的第一次攻击，他站起身，脸上带着坚定的表情。

“不好意思，但我以为你们不久之前已经消灭他了。所以我才在这里，而不是Doctor，告诉你……我才不像他那么蠢。我不会让你们杀了我，事实上……”他笑着朝他们挥手，离开了房间。

“事实上，”他低声自言自语道，“我要让你们付出代价。”

“啊，”身后传来一个声音，显然不是戴立克，“面对戴立克，你这个想法是真的挺危险的。”

“你是谁？”Master转过身，看到一张年轻帅气的面孔站在他身前，紧接着戴立克的第二次攻击打在了他们中间的墙上。

“哦这不重要，不是吗？我是来阻止赛博人入侵的，但现在好像变成了戴立克入侵，你只需要知道这个就行了，这才是重点。所以趁我锁门的时候，你告诉我到底发生什么了事，怎么样？”

Master不禁着迷地看着面前这个男人开始动作，他敏捷地走了几步，关上戴立克前面的门，然后……用音速起子把门锁上了。

Master脑中的鼓声惊雷般劈在他身上，他的心脏都快要跳出来了，他听到了不远处声波设备发出的模糊的哔哔声。

不不不，不能有不切实际的希望，而且时机不合适。他想集中注意力却很难做到。男人——不是Doctor，不可能是Doctor——抓起他的手，拉着他穿过走廊远离戴立克，他似乎知道那扇门抵挡不了多长时间，不，甚至一会儿都抵挡不了。Master的视线渐渐模糊，他所听到的一切，喊叫声、爆炸声，还有他自己的脚步声，好像都远去了，被他脑袋里咚咚、咚咚、咚咚的鼓声淹没了。他跑得太急，胸口火辣辣得疼，那个男人——他不是Doctor——似乎停了下来。他拉着他来到一间很小的储藏室，关上门，靠在门上喘气，脸上露出了笑容。

“刚才跑得太快了，是吧？”他笑着喘息道。

Master只是瞪着他。

男人——他不是Doctor，不能再这样了，这太痛苦了，天哪这让他心如刀割——离开门，向屋内走了几步。Master的眼神跟随着他，得出了结论：好吧，没错，他可能真的是Doctor。

音速起子是一回事，毕竟谁都能做一个，真的，没什么特别的（谁有这个技术和条件呢？）

火炬木大楼的储藏室里有一个蓝色的警亭，一个女孩儿正从门里探出头来， ** **这**** 是另外一回事。

“你没事吧，Doctor？”（Doctor！）金发女孩问道，眼睛里流露出担忧。“你好像有点呼吸困难。”

男人——哦天哪，Doctor——做了个鬼脸。

“戴立克，”他简单解释道，“我还以为是某位白痴把赛博人放进来了，结果是戴立克。”

好吧，虽然有点难以接受但他已经准备好承认了，他真的是Doctor。他的脑袋……不，事实上他的脑袋这次没有什么动静，鼓声渐渐消失，变成了安静、遥远的背景音，只是在嗡嗡作响。Master还是很困惑。他突然意识到，刚刚……Doctor说他白痴。

“嘿，”他叫道，“赛博人入侵是我精心计划的，你才是白痴。”

“天哪，”Doctor（Doctor！）大叫，“ ** **你**** 计划的？”

“当然是我，”Master哼了一声，“简直就是小菜一碟。人类真是蠢得无可救药，他们把赛博人当作可爱的小宠物一样全盘接受，还以为是死去亲人的鬼魂回来了。真的，我都不用自己编故事，他们自己就编好了。”

Doctor（哈！）冷冷地看着他。他很享受这种眼神，他想念它们，靠，他渴望它们。这比他那可怕的音速起子、装腔作势的英雄外套、他糟糕的发型更能体现出“Doctor”这个人。

呃，他的发型其实也没那么糟糕。

Master笑了。

“他们当然会这样了。”沉默片刻后Doctor说道，“只是因为他们还幻想希望，他们太想念所爱之人，真的以为自己在烟雾和镜子里看到了他们，这能怪他们吗？”

Master愣住了。

几年前，听到这话他会大笑。现在他却觉得胸口疼痛，还能听到脑袋里传来的可怕鼓声，再次成为Master后，他第一次意识到有些东西已经变了。他体内有什么东西，深深地埋藏在心中，他甚至没有察觉到它的存在——哦，但他现在注意到了。

他叹了口气，“确实不能怪他们。”

Doctor很惊讶他居然这么坦诚，另一位时间领主坏笑起来。

坏笑。天啊，他已经很久没有这么笑过了。或许这个表情很傻，但是有一些情绪他会留给Doctor，只属于Doctor。

“好吧，那……就不要……让赛博人入侵地球了？”

“我可不觉得现在赛博人是我们的首要问题。”Master说道，话音刚落，储藏室的门被砰的一声炸开了。

“没错！”Doctor喊道，奔向TARDIS，给他打开了门。“快来！”

Master没等他说第二次，他迅速跑过去，跟着Doctor和他的新女伴（金发，现在金发可不是什么标新立异了不是吗？Jo也是金发，哦，老朋友Jo Grant！*）进了TARDIS。

（*Jo Grant，三爷爷的女伴。）

时间领主笑得很得意，他误解了这位新访客着迷四处张望的目光。

“没错，里面比外面大，很高兴你注意到了。”他评价了一下，然后稍微严肃了点。“戴立克进不来，但我们得找出阻止他们的办法来。他们最开始是怎么到地球来的？”

Master耸了耸肩，“跟我一点关系都没有，”他解释道，“我一直不喜欢他们。”

那位时间领主看着他，他能感受到眼神里的怀疑。他决定让自己好过点。

“所以，”他开始说了，感觉自己已经紧张了起来。这让他像个中学男孩儿，虽然听起来有些不可思议，但他其实蛮喜欢这种很傻的感觉的。靠，他还活着，活着，他的Doctor，还活着，他怎么会活着？

很庆幸他对自己的行为还有一点自控力，然而他的感情却像是毛茸茸的小云朵一样游走，他问道，“我听说你已经死了，结果是个谣言哈？”

Doctor挑起一条眉毛，“听说？听谁说？以前认识我的人都死了。”

女孩瞪着大大的棕色眼睛看着他们，视线在两人之间游离。

“没错。”Master有些生气地迅速回应道，“其实我什么也没听到。什么都没有。我回来后脑子里一片寂静，没有Gallifrey的声音，只有我自己的。真是深刻的印象。”

Doctor（哦Doctor！）惊呆了。

“哦没错，忘了说了，我也是时间领主，你好啊。”


End file.
